Tus Golpes Me Enamoran
by LaCrazyWriter
Summary: Por que a pesar de que ella era agresiva, y un tanto salvaje. El estaba seguro, de que ella era lo que él necesitaba. Así de Simple...


**Espero que estén de Humor Para un Nuevo OneShot**

**Lo hice con mucho Entusiasmo**

**¡Espero que lo disfruten! :3**

**Inspirado En Los Personajes RTN **

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecerán a continuación pertenecen en su totalidad a M.K. Los escenarios fueron traídos desde mi Imaginación.**_

* * *

Tus Golpes Me Enamoran

Por que a pesar de que ella era agresiva, y un tanto salvaje. El estaba seguro, de que ella era lo que él necesitaba.

Así de Simple...

.

.

.

**Capítulo Único: **

-Arigato.- la mujer de impotente figura, con esos labios carnosos pintados de un rosa fuerte, que combinaba a perfección con sus ojos lavanda claro, muy expresivos, raros y atrayentes. Se puso derecha, mostrando su uniforme escolar que, a pesar que estaba arreglado de manera incorrecta, le daba el toque de chica rebelde, más de lo que era. La falda negra más corta de lo que el reglamento estipulaba, la camisa blanca desabotonada, dando una sugerente vista de su escote, invitando a ver más. No tenía el abrigo que hacía juego con la parte inferior de su vestimenta, ya que tenía calor, no era necesario.

La pequeña niña le sonrió de vuelta a la pelinegra mayor, después de todo le había comprado unas galletas, que ella había hecho con el propósito para su hogar el orfanato.-Al contrario, la que debería agradecer sería yo, por su amable nobleza.- con una respetuosa reverencia, antes de retirarse.

Hinata Hyuga, el nombre de la joven que había ayudado a esa niña. Se dio media vuelta para seguir su camino, con una caja blanca que dentro de esta habían galletas de canela. Sabían deliciosas, pero más aun cuando sabía que había gastado dinero para ayudar a alguien que realmente lo necesitaba.

Mientras caminaba como normalmente hacía después de salir de su lugar de estudio hasta su casa, surgia de entre las sombras Sasuke Uchiha. Un pelinegro que, a pesar de su adoración por todo tipo de mujeres, hallaba a la Hyuga fascinante. Más ahora con lo que acaba de descubrir...

-Mi querida Hyuga...-delato su presencia cuando apareció, ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro. Mismo uniforme que el de la chica, claro sin una falda. Conocido por su manera tan pícara de ser, y claro el eterno adorado tormento de la chica de ojos perlas. Esta ultima rodó sus ojos al escucharlo, parecía que nunca la iba a dejar tranquila.

-¿Que diablos quieres, Uchiha?-no había rastro de amabilidad con la que anteriormente había hablado a aquella pequeña. Cosa que el pelinegro lo notó, aunque claro sabía que Hinata era así de seria y con carácter, pero al siempre esa actitud se volvía el doble de arisca cuando él estaba cerca. Aunque tenía una pista del por que...

-_Baby,_ no te enojes tan rápido.-le dijo él riendo de manera fresca, y con la sonrisa mas coqueta le dijo.-¿Por que mejor no me dedica esa radiante sonrisa que tienes y quieres esconder de mí?-

-Yo no tengo nada que dedicarte Uchiha.-dijo.-Deja esas ilusiones que te empeñas en crear.-

-Es una pena, yo tengo muchos besos a tu nombre.-dijo con el propósito de causar una reacción.

-No me interesa.- se comió una galleta despreocupadamente.

-Soy más bueno de lo que crees, Hina-chan.- se acerco más a su cuerpo.

-Créeme que esto que tengo.-señalo la caja.-Es mucho mas delicioso...- se comió lentamente la segunda rodaja de harina dulce. Lo hizo con el propósito secreto de provocarlo. Por que a pesar de que Hinata rechazara ves tras ves al pelinegro, lo encontraba fascinante el empujarlo indirectamente, simplemente para ver que tanto el era capaz para llamar su atención.

¿Para que negarlo? Sasuke en cierto modo era _atrayente..._ Pero ella no se lo dejaría saber, le daría mas importancia de la necesaria, y conociéndolo como lo hacía no iba escuchar el final de su inflado ego.

-¿Estas segura de eso?- solo vio como de manera rápida se acercaba a su rostro, y le arrebataba sus labios, las manos de el bajaron recorriendo su espalda tocando de manera leve su cintura hasta estacionarse justo encima de sus glúteos, y ella,aun con la caja en mano, correspondió. Uchiha sabía besar...Sus lenguas se encontraron de tal manera que no dejaron de tocarse entre ellas. Una mano de ella se enredó en sus cabellos negros, importándole un carajo viejo que estaban en una avenida pública y que probablemente conocidos pasaran y los vieran de esa manera. Dejó escapar un suspiro sonoro cuando el mordió su labio...

-No tienes con que comparar eso.-le dijo con una sonrisa triunfante, Hinata supo que se había delatado, sus ojos negros brillaban.

Bufó molesta mientras se separaba abruptamente de él, recuperando su dura manera de ser. -Aléjate.-le exclamo duramente, evitando por todos los medios que el no viera el rosado esparcido en sus pómulos.

-No.- pero justo cuando la quería besar nuevamente, Hinata le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su frente, haciendo que se cayera al duro asfalto de la acera.

-Hablo en serio, Uchiha.- con eso pasó de el cuerpo masculino que había golpeado, y siguió su camino.

Las manos de Sasuke dejaron su frente adolorida, para estirarla a los lados. Mostrandole al cielo azul claro el moretón rojizo que pronto se volvería purpura, y con una sonrisa boba en el rostro dijo una sola cosa.

-Yo sabía que le gustaba.-

* * *

**Estaba escribiendo Otro OneShot que me tenía Mal**

**Me daba hasta dolores de cabeza... **

**Mas que me estoy recuperando de un Mal **

**Que se quiso apoderar de mi cuerpo**

**Pero estoy Bien. Hice Un One Shot **

**Con Mi pareja Favorita, pero sus personalidades de **

**RTN... NO había hecho uno, y entre el Fic y el OneShot**

**Dije Pues lo voy a hacer **

**Y Pues "Tan Tan..."**

**¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**

_**-LaCrazyWriter**_


End file.
